Florence Elsinore
Florence Elsinore - Nastoletnia, roślinna potworzyca, z pod gatunku truskawki, pochodząca z Libii, ale jej rodzice to hiszpanie. Florence, uwielbia truskawki - ich smak, zapach. Właśnie truskawkowe perfumy, jakich używa stały się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ma dryg kulinarny oraz ogrodniczy. W wolnych chwilach, pielęgnuje przywiezione ze sobą do Straszyceum sadzonki truskawki. Dziewczyna, ubiera się w stylu "Hippie", gdyż jak twierdzi - doskonale oddaje jej charakter oraz jest dosyć tani w skompletowaniu, a ona musi oszczędzać każdy grosz. Florence po za truskawkami, uwielbia ciepłe wieczory, oraz podróże. Od kilku lat, kolekcjonuje lava lampy, które też kocha. Rodzice dziewczyny, pracują ciężko w sadzie, a ona sama całe dzieciństwo spędziła na pomaganiu im. Do Straszyceum trafiła, z chęci na zdobycie dobrego wykształcenia a tym samym zapewnienia bliskim lepszej przyszłości. Osobowość Dziewczyna, na pierwszy rzut oka jest osobą, która kieruje się sercem - w istocie, jest w tym część prawdy, ale Florence potrafi myśleć trzeźwo i zawsze wybierze to, co uważa za słuszne. Roślinka ma bardzo chłonny umysł i potrafi zapamiętać wiele faktów, co czyni z niej dobrą uczennicę (a przynajmniej, nie jedną z najgorszych). Co prawda roślinka rzadko kiedy spina się, i zachowuje wręcz aż za spokojnie, ale nie lekceważy swoich obowiązków. Od małej sadzonki, dziewczyna była zmuszona ciężko pracować a ycie jej nie rozpieszczało. Florence, bardzo nie lubi głośnych, żądnych uwagi osób. Wierzy w naturalny rytm życia, i że wszystko przyjdzie z czasem - jeśli tylko okaże się odrobinę chęci. Na co dzień, Florence stara się nie myśleć o problemach wręcz odkładając je w czasie, co nie zawsze wychodzi jej na dobre. Po prostu, od nadmiaru stresu dziewczynę boli głowa i woli nie martwić się za cały świat, a co do stresu - Florence, trzeba naprawdę dobrze sprowokować by popadła w histerię, jest mistrzynią panowania nad gniewem a dla wszystkich sytuacji czy zachowań potrafi znaleźć wytłumaczenie. Dziewczyna, nie przykłada wagi do rzeczy materialnych, ciesząc się każdą chwilą, oraz każdym wspomnieniem. Uwielbia wychodzić do innych potworów, i brać udział w różnych ewentach. Nie brak jej samodyscypliny i umie wytaczać sobie granice, nie zawyższa swoich możliwości. Wygląd Florence jest wysoką, zgrabną, smukłą nastoletnią roślinną potworzycą. Dłonie nastolatki, zielone aż do nadgarstka pokryte są zielonkawymi pnączami, z kolei które tak jak pnącza wyrastajace z głowy upiorki porastają kwiaty truskawki. Dziewczyna ma rysy twarzy typowe dla mieszkanek Arabii, waskie szare oczy o szklistej aparycji, lekko zarysowane czarne brwi, male aczkolwiek pełne, czerwone wargi zaś jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec. Wlosy Florence, są naturalnie wsciekle czerwone, ale dziewczyna ich końcówki często farbuje na odcienie brązu. Dziewczyna nie ma wady wzroku, okularki nosi dla ozdoby. Relacje 'Rodzina' Florence, jest córką roślinnych potworów. Rodzina dziewczyny, choć pochodzii z Hiszpanii, zamieszkuje Libię, gdzie dbają o sad, są ogrodnikami. Z rodzicami, dziewczyna od zawsze miała bardzo dobry kontakt, chociaż zdarzało się, że nie zgadzali się z córką we wszystkich kwestjach. Dziewczyna, dla swojej rodziny pragnie jak najlepiej, to dlatego zdeterminowała się by zdobyć lepsze wykształcenie. Bardzo chciałaby, by wspólnie powrócili do ich rodzinnej, słonecznej Hiszpanii. Florence jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Florence. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Ezequiel'em DelFeathers. Łączy ich bardzo podobny stosunek do wirtualizacji. Ponadto, oboje uwielbiają rozrywki na świeżym powietrzu. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna, koleżeńskie stosunki złapała z Yasiną Meerme oraz Carlottą Root. 'Wrogowie' Za pnącza Florence, zdążyły już zaleść aż cztery potworzyce: Yumarain Song - z uwagi na jej nie poradność życiową i choleryzm, Larisse Rare- przez jej obsesje oraz skłonności do paniki i stresu, a take Violet Petal i Libby Starfish, które Florence ma za rozpieszczone "panny z wielkiego miasta". 'Miłość' Florence, obecnie nie jest w nikim zakochana, co nie oznacza że nie jest otwarta na nowe znajomości. 'Zwierzak' Roślinna dziewczyna, opiekuje się samicą ptaka z rodziny papugowatych imieniem Rosie. Zdolności *'Pnącza' - Z ciała Florence wyrasta istny gąszcz pnączy, które może chować (nie wszystkie, jedynie te na szyji) oraz wysuwać. Prócz tego, dziewczyna może za ich pomocą chwytać przedmioty, chociaż częszczej pnącza dają si we znaki Flo, niż jej pomagają. *'Fitokineza' - Upiorka potrafi wytwarzać rośliny i je kontrolować za pomocą myśli i rąk. *'Rozumienie roślin' - Florence potrafi rozmawiać z roślinami i wyczuwać ich potrzeby *'Wytwarzanie pyłków' - jak większość roślinnych potworów, dziewczyna wytwarza pyłki. Pod ich wpływem każda osoba w ich zasięgu momentalnie zgadza się ze zdaniem Florence. Zainteresowania 'Truskawki - hodowla i przyrządzanie' Dziewczyna, od małego miała styczność z owocami. Szczególnie, pokochała właśnie truskawki. Mieszkajc jeszcze w Libii, dziewczyna samodzielnie wymyślała wiele przepisów kulinarnych, na desery oraz potrawy przyrządzane z tych owoców a take opiekowała się sadzonkami. Posiada szeroki zakres wiedzy, w temacie hodowlii truskawek, nawet w Straszyceum trzyma kilka sadzonek (oczywicie, w przenośnej mini szklarnii, znajdującej się w ogórku. Klimat panujący w Salem, nie zbyt sprzyja rozwojowi tych ciepłolubnych roślin). Obecnie, gotuje bardziej okazjonalnie. '"Lava Lampy"' Florence, od kilku lat z zamiłowaniem kolekcjonuje lava lampy. Nie mal cały pokój dziewczyny, oraz auto są nimi wypełnione. Upiorka, nie potrafi powiedzieć dlaczego, akurat ten rodzaj lamp ją tak bardzo fascynuje, po prostu uważa je za niezwykle piękne. 'Podróże "Ogórkiem"' Dziewczyna, w każdej wolnej od szkoły chwili, wsiada za kierownicę swojego auta, po czym odjeżdża. Podróże, stały się już jednym z bliskich jej sercu hobby. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Silnym zapachu truskawek. *Stylu ubioru. *Zielonkawych dłoniach, oraz pnączach wyrastających z głowy. *Aparacie na zęby, oraz okularkach w stylu retro. Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Flor, Encie, Flora Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' "Spokojnie..." '''Najbardziej lubi: Truskawki, lampiony, ciepłe wieczory. ...a najmniej: - Życie w stresie, choleryków, susze. Zwierzak: ''' - Papuga imieniem Rosie. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Łańcuszka z wizerunkiem truskawki. Ulubiony kolor: ' Czerwony, zielony oraz żółty - najprosciej rzecz ujmując. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Florence, urodzila się na wsi, w sadzie owocowym. Tam zamieszkują także jej rodzice. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Na parkingu przy budynku Straszyceum, zaparkowany jest samochd - ogórek, naležący do Florence. Ciekawostki *Florence, była OC do adopcji adoptowana przez Amity.Galę, następnie powróciła do Rochi. *Imię i nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. nazwisko nawiazuje do gatunku truskawki. *Posiada nie Arabskie imię i nazwisko, z uwagi na to że jej mama jest Hiszpanką. *Urodziny obchodzi szóstego czerwca. *Na swój samochód, mówi pieszczotliwie "ogóreczek" lub "ogórasek". *W przyszłości planuje rozpocząć studia by zostać Pomologiem Biografia skrcona Florence, urodziła się w sadzie owocowym w Libii. Jej rodzice, z pochodzenia Hiszpanie wyemigrowali by mieć lepsze zarobki. Nocami oraz dniami zajmowali się ogrodem, a jako roślinne potwory ta praca była dla nich bułką z masłem. Florence dorastała otoczona naturą, oraz spokojem. Całe dzieciństwo spędzia na wsi, z dala od gwaru wielkiego miasta. Dziewczyna, tak jak jej rodzice musiała pracować w sadzie, by zarabiać już odkąd skończyła osiem normalskich lat. Nie miała czasu, na zabawę z rówieśnikami, a i sama wolała w Ciszy sortować owoce, niż marnować czas przed komputerem. Od małego, nauczona ciężkiej pracy, nie znajdywała żadnych innych rozrywek prócz bieganiny po polach oraz łąkach. Wbrew pozorom, dzieciństwo oraz wczesny okres dorastania, nie płynęły Florence tak beztrosko - jej rodzice byli biednymi osobami, i ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem. Byli uzależnieni od tego, czy sad zrodzi dobre plony i czy znajdzie się nabywca. Najgorzej, rodzina roślinnych potworów zdecydowanie miała zimą, nie dość że przymrozki często sprawiały że plony na wiosnę były znacznie mniejsze to oni sami często chorowali. Człowiek, dla którego pracowała rodzina Elsinore, traktował ich niczym tanią siłę roboczą. Od wschodzu do zachodu, praca a ich rytm życia wyznaczał rytm pór roku. Florence, pierwsza zauważyła, jak bardzo źle jej rodzina jest traktowana oraz poniżana. Kiedy weszła w okres nastoletni, zapragnęła posmakować życia w wielkim mieście, ale szybko powróciła do domu z nie wątpliwym rozczarowaniem. Stwierdziła, że skoro ona nie nadaje się do życia w mieście, jej rodzice tym bardziej nie będą i postanowiła pomóc rodzicom w inny sposób, niż dotąd planowała. Oświadczyła, że pragnie się kształcić w najprawdziwszej szkole dla nastoletnich potworów, a nie jak dotąd w domu. Państwo Elsinore, było autentycznie wstrząśnięte słowami jedynej córki i długo nie pozwalali jej na rozpoczęcie nauki w liceum. Kto pomagałby im w sadzie, jeśli Florence zabraknie? Dziewczyna, chodziła smutna oraz przygnębiona, straciła swój dotychczasowy wigor. Rodzice dziewczyny, w końcu przełamali się - wyrażili zgodę ale postawili warunek - oni wybiorą szkołę dla córki. Florence, była wniebowzięta, lepsze wykształcenie gwarantowało jej lepszą oraz bogatszą przyszłość niż praca w sadzie owocowym. Pracowała dorywczo w kilku miejscach, a po dodaniu tego, co uzbierała przez kilka lat pozwoliło jej na zakup używanego auta. Na bilet oraz wydatki związane ze szkołą, rodzice dziewczyny zobowiązali się dołożyć. Tak oto Florence Elsinore, prosta dziewczyna z sadu rozpoczęła swoją przygodę w Ameryce, po skończeniu nauki planuje zabrać z Libii swoich rodziców oraz zamieszkać w małej wiosce w Hiszpanii. Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Zima 2017/18. Florence ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Florence są rozpuszczone, wyprostowane a głowę zdobi "diadem" z zielonych pnączy oraz kwiatów truskawki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie kusą, zieloną bluskę odsłaniającą pępek oraz szare spodnie dzwony, u dołu lekko rozcięte. Spodnie prsytrsymuje brązowy pasek ze złotymi klamerkami. Dół spodnioraz rękawy bluski zostały ozdobione czerwonymi ornamentami, nawiązującymi do truskawek. Buty dziewczyny to zielono - brązowe pantofelki na płaskiej podeszwie, utrzymane za pomocą czerwonych zapięć. Jej szyję zdobi zielony naszyjnik z podobizną rruskawki, a twarz czarne okularki w stylu retro. Paznokcie nastolatki są pomalowane czarnym lakierem, makijaż Florence składa się z szarych cienii oraz czerwonej pomadki. Widać, że nosi czarny aparat na zęby. 'Bloody Maid Café' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Wiosna 2018. Florence i Nikolai BMC.jpg|Oficjalny art z Nikolai'em Włosy Florence sięgają jej pośladków i są wyprostowane. Głowę nastolatki zdobi ciemno zielony "diadem" z pnączy, a twarz ciemno zielone okularki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie białą, bufiastą bluskę wykończoną falbanką oraz czerwonymi akcentami a także długie, odsłaniające buty, niebieskie spodnie - dzwony, których prawa nogawka jest ozdobiona nadrukiem truskawki. Jej szyję zdobi zielony nsszyjnik z podobizną truskawki. Buty dziewczyny to brazowe obuwie z zielonymi zapięciami. Wokół bioder ma związany biały fartuszek we wzór kwiatów. Makijaż Florence to jedynie czerwona pimadka. Fodatkowo, dołączono do niej srebtną tacę na napoje oraz szklankę z sokiem truskawkowym. W tej serii, występuje w dwu-paku z Nikolai'em Nikiforov. Klasyczny potwór thumb|130px Roślinny potwór - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Miejsce pochodzenia Libia – państwo położone w Afryce Północnej, nad zatoką Wielka Syrta (Morze Śródziemne), ze stolicą w Trypolisie. Graniczy z Egiptem, Sudanem, Czadem, Nigrem, Algierią i Tunezją. Libia jest republiką parlamentarną z systemem wielopartyjnym. Władzę w kraju sprawuje rząd tymczasowy thumb|leftsformowany 12 marca 2016 roku na podstawie ustaleń z rozmów pokojowych między stronami walczącymi przeciwko sobie w toczącej się obecnie wojnie domowej. Głową państwa jest Przewodniczący Rady Prezydenckiej, natomiast szefem rządu Premier, obie te funkcje sprawuje Fajiz as-Sarradż. W pierwszej fazie konfliktu zbrojnego władza w kraju była podzielona pomiędzy rywalizujące ze sobą parlamenty – Izbę Reprezentantów i Powszechny Kongres Narodowy. Ten drugi uległ samorozwiązaniu 5 kwietnia 2016 roku. Ponad 90% powierzchni kraju zajmują pustynie (Sahara, Pustynia Libijska) i półpustynie, na których zdarzają się oazy. W głębi kraju panuje suchy klimat zwrotnikowy, który na wybrzeżach przechodzi w śródziemnomorski. W miejscowości Al-Azizija 13 września 1922 roku zanotowano najwyższą temperaturę powietrza w Afryce, wynoszącą +57,8 °C. Według wielu źródeł była to najwyższa temperatura na Ziemi. Opady rzadkie, zwłaszcza wewnątrz kraju. Kraj jest pozbawiony stałych rzek. Najniższy punkt to depresja Sabchat Ghuzajjil -47 m p.p.m., najwyższy to Bikku Bitti 2267 m n.p.m. w górach Tibesti, a długość wybrzeża morskiego wynosi 1770 km. Stolicą państwa jest Trypolis (1,5 mln mieszkańców, 1994), inne większe miasta to Bengazi (650 tys.), Misrata (435 tys.) oraz Sabha (113 tys.) Galeria Florence koncpet.jpg|Concept art Florence szkic bez kolorów.jpg Portret Florence na szybko.jpg Florence ID.jpg Florence ID 2.jpg W różnych seriach Florence FDOS szkic.jpg|First day of School Florence i Nikolai BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe z Nikolaiem (czyli jak zepsuć sobie nowe kredki kupione około godzinę przed rysowaniem) Florence elegancko.jpg|Jakiś randomowy, bardziej elegancki strój Od innych Florence Skullette.png|Skulette od PixieGiggler (mgiełka by Liść) Floerencemoodoard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Meta timeline *'2016' - Rochi mouscedes tworzy zarys OC, która trafia do adopcji. *'2016' - Amity.Gala zastrzega znaki dla Florence Elsinore. *'2018' - Postać ponownie trafia do Rochi mouscedes, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Florence oraz tekst. *'23.02.18' - Florence zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Libia Kategoria:Potwory roślinne Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija